On the run
by She-who-loves-fanfiction
Summary: Ron Weasley is on the run with Harry and Hermione, and he's angry, confused and upset. He knows that he has to calm down, or get out. Here is his diary entry from the night that he leaves Harry and Hermione in the tent. On the run. Sounds exciting, doesn't it? It's not exciting at all. It's scary. Really scary. Ron! Feelings! Please read!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Or Ron. Or Hermione. Or any of them.**

 **A/N: I really don't think that Ron gets enough credit, or shows much emotion in the books, so I wanted to show Ron's feelings during the Deathly Hallows. This is a one-shot set just after the Golden Trio break into the Ministry, and it is in the form of a diary entry in Ron's perspective!  
Enjoy xx **

On the run.  
Sounds sort of exciting, doesn't it?  
We're on the run.  
It's not exciting at all, really.  
It's scary.  
Really scary.

I don't think that Harry understands how dangerous this is, but I think Hermione does, she's just ignoring it. Or at least trying to ignore it. She cries at night when she thinks we're asleep. It hurts to see her upset, but every time that get up to go and comfort her, I stop myself. I know Hermione, and she wouldn't want us to see her upset.

On the run. Running.  
Running from Voldemort, Harry says.  
We all know the truth, though.  
We're running from the truth. Running from the inevitable.  
The elephant in the room, I think Hermione called it.  
I didn't really know what she was talking about, because I didn't see any elephants, but she said that it's a Muggle saying.  
Hermione's great.  
She's brilliant. Bloody brilliant.  
I think I might in love with her.  
I just don't think I can tell her yet.

I can't believe that I'm actually writing in this, you know. Ginny bought it for me last Christmas, and Hermione must have packed it. It's midnight, and I'm freezing my butt off, sitting on the ground. My arm is killing me, and Harry is annoying me. He keeps going on about the radio. Yes, I keep it on all night. Yes, I don't turn it off. Yes, I spend half the day trying to tune it in the middle of nowhere. No, I'm not going to stop.

I'm dreading the moment when I hear their names.  
That's what I'm listening for. Because they have to be alive. They have to be alright.

We got the locket when we went to the Ministry the other day, and I hate it.  
It affects me more than it affects the others, I swear.  
Harry snaps, Hermione cries, and I just sit there. Watching them talk about important things. Watching them talk about stupid things.  
If I look through the tent flap, I can see them.  
Hermione's cutting Harry's hair.  
She's doing a terrible job, and I'm glad. Now he'll look like the stupid one, for once.  
For once.

Harry Potter.  
The Chosen One.  
The Boy Who Lived.  
Son of the famous Aurors, Lily and James Potter.

Hermione Granger.  
Smartest witch of her age.  
Top of the class.  
Muggle-born.

Ron Weasley.  
Second-best, all the time.  
Harry Potter's best friend.  
Waste of space.  
Not helpful.  
A hindrance.  
Pointless.  
Second-best.

I hate it.  
I hate that she's here.  
I hate that she's in danger.  
I hate that she feels like she has to stay because of _him._

Him and his stupid unbeatable enemy.  
Him and his fame and his fortune.  
Him and the fact that they're so close.  
Him and the fact that they never fight like Hermione and I do.  
Him and the fact that they make me feel like I'm the third wheel.  
Him and the fact that she's become part of his family.  
I don't hate him.  
I just hate who he is.  
I hate that he's Harry Potter so he's dragging Hermione into danger, and I hate the fact that I only came to keep her safe.

I hate Dumbledore for not helping more.  
I hate my mum for wanting a daughter.  
I hate Ginny for being that daughter.  
I hate Fred and George for having my brains but being way more successful.  
I hate Hermione because she makes me into an idiot.  
I hate Harry because he's making me jealous.

Hermione just shrieked like she saw a Death Eater, and I swear I thought I was going to die of fright.  
I'm going to go and tell them.  
I can't stay any longer.

They're on the run from Voldemort, and the truth.  
I'm on the run.  
Running away from myself.

 **Well, that was weird.  
I feel like this explains his actions in the DH, and I think he just had to let it all out.  
Now, imagine him arriving at Bill and Fleur's, angry and upset. He yells at Bill and runs upstairs, but the effect of the locket are wearing off. Then it hits him. What he's done. And he's sorry. Really sorry.  
So he rips up this diary entry and tries to Apparates to find them, but can't.  
Imagine him crying when he realises what an idiot he's been.  
Now imagine how happy he must have been when he found Harry and destroyed the locket.  
Imagine him when he kissed Hermione.**

 **Thanks a million,  
She-who-loves-fanfiction xx**


End file.
